Love Hidden In Darkness
by lilangelrach
Summary: Bella gets the suprise of her life when she moves to Forks with her 15 month old daughter to live with her dad. But what will she do?
1. Moving

**Will Be M Rated Later  
****I don't own anything from Twilight**

**Love Hidden In Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**How can one person feel so alone when they are surrounded by hundreds of people? Well, I do. The problem I have is no-one is here to hold me when I'm down or alone. Like right now. After so long of being on my own I now feel so numb. **

**Your probably wondering who I am. Well, my name is Bella Swan. I have a fifteen month old daughter Haylie Cullen. I'm a seventeen year old senior at high school. I get called a nerd a lot because I'm a straight A student. Silly me forget to mention what I looked like sorry! Well I have long, straight chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. I'm five foot seven and I have a petite, slim figure. Haylie was a result of a summer fling two years ago when I visited my dad Richard Swan.**

**At this moment in time I'm on a plane. I'm guessing you want to know why. Up until early today I lived with my mum, Emily Canter, and her recent husband Riley Canter. We lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Riley is a small time soccer player and about two months ago he got an offer to play for a middle league team in San Francisco, Los Angeles. I didn't want to move there so my mum suggested to stay with me but I knew she would be happier with Riley so I said I would move in with my dad till college. Which means I'm travelling one thousand six hundred and twenty seven miles away from home. I've already gone through three and a half hours of the flight so I've only got thirty minutes left. Haylie is asleep luckily, she was quite fidgety earlier on. Her dad was amazing his name was Edward Cullen. He was gorgeous, he had beautiful golden eyes and amazing blonde hair. I fell in love with him the moment I saw him and I still love him to this day! I knew there was something he wasn't telling me because he would only ever kiss me except the one time we made love. I never had any love bites but that didn't matter because I didn't need marks on me to know he loved me.**

**Haylie's my world ever since I found out I was pregnant. I was shocked at first I didn't think it would happen to me but once she was born I wouldn't of wished for anything else. I don't regret having her one bit. The sound of Haylie's voice brought me back from my thoughts. "Mommy?" **

"**what's wrong baby girl?" I replied**

"**I hungwy." she moaned.**

**I sighed "when the plane lands we will get you something to eat, ok?"**

**She groaned "but I hungwy now!" she exclaimed while trying to stomp her feet but not succeeding. Then the intercom came on telling us we were about to land so we had to buckle our seatbelts, which mine and Haylie's already were.**

**We finally landed in Forks, Washington. As soon as we got into the arrivals lounge Haylie started to kick up a fuss. "I want to eat NOW!" she screamed. **

"**Okay. There's a McDonalds' over there we will go and get you a pack of nuggets okay?" I asked.**

"**Yay fwank you mommy!" she exclaimed happily. Once I got her them we went to the luggage carousel, our suitcases appeared. I quickly took them off and placed them on the trolley I got. We made our way outside once I got Haylie into her pushchair we went outside to see if we could see my dad. But instead I saw someone I thought I would never see again. "Bells?" **

**Please review and tell me what you think. T****his is my first story I've ever done. So tell me how well you think I've done.**


	2. Secrets Told

**I don't own anything from Twilight.**

**Love Hidden In Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"**Bells?" I was speechless. Edward was here at the airport but why! He hasn't changed one bit the only difference is he is now about five foot eleven around and a lot more gorgeous than when I last saw him two years ago.**

"**Mommy who is he?" I forgot I had Haylie with me.**

"**Just one of mommy's old friends. Try and get some sleep sweetie I'll wake you when grandad gets here, ok?" I questioned.**

"**Ok mommy, I'll twy." she spoke while letting out a small yawn. Once she put her head back she was off. She looked like an angel sitting there so content. Edward's voice made me come back to earth.**

"**What are you doing back in Forks then, especially with a child?" Edward exclaimed. It sounded like there was some disgust lingering in his voice.**

"**I've come to live with my dad till college while my mum moves to L.A. with Riley." I responded.**

"**You didn't answer my question about your daughter." He pushed wanting an answer.**

"**Her name is Haylie and where else would she have gone!" By now I was fuming, how dare he ask me that!**

"**She could of stayed with her dad instead of you moving her so far away from him." Edward suggested. How I wish he knew the truth but it's too early for me to tell him. **

"**Her dad doesn't know about her and for the time being I would like to keep it that way!" I screamed. Some how while me and Edward were arguing Haylie had got out the pushchair to search for her grandad. Then all of a sudden I heard.**

"**HAYLIE VESPER PEYTON CULLEN HAVE YOU RAN OFF FROM MOMMY!" I could tell it was my dad straight away. I daren't look at Edward face to know what his reaction was.**

"**Sh..sh..she's mine?" Edward whispered. I didn't know what to say.**

"**I'm so sorry I only found out a few weeks after I got back home I would of told you but you stopped calling just before I found out." And with that tears started to spill from my eyes. Next thing I knew was I was in Edward's arm with him speaking words of comfort in my ears. I slowly started to calm down and my eyes began to dry as well as the tears on my cheeks.**

"**She's also half vampire and half human, I found out when she bit me 4 months ago while my mum was on holiday. So you could now say I'm a vampire also." I spoke with a smile on my face. The shock written all over Edward's face made my giggle.**

"**Are you serious?" he questioned me. Him still not sure what's going on.**

"**Completely, I would never lie to you. Luckily when I told my parents they all understood and haven't told a soul." I carried on. I saw relief flash through his eyes. "Is that why you would never give me love bites before and it took you ages to finally touch me because you're a vampire and you weren't sure if you could resist biting me?" I questioned.**

"**Well, yes. But it doesn't matter now because we can be a family me, you and Haylie because I'd love to get to know my daughter." He finally smiled for the first time since we started talking. Which, of course, made me smile.**

"**Can we take it slow this time though I don't want Haylie having a brother or sister anytime soon." I joked the last bit. Edward chuckled.**

"**I just have one thing to ask, how come your eyes are the same colour?" Edward wondered. I couldn't help but grin.**

"**Well the only difference is when I get thirsty my eyes go black, Haylie is the same just her eyes are normally topaz blue." I mentioned. Me and Edward just stood there for a few minutes taking each other in and enjoying being back together. We only realised we were staring at each other when my dad came over with a sleeping Haylie on his hip interrupting us. **

"**I haven't seen you for a while Edward!" My dad exclaimed surprised. "How's Carlisle doing at the moment?" He asked Edward.**

"**Carlisle is doing good. I came here to see how my mum Esme was and drop her lunch off. She started working here 5 weeks ago." He mentioned. I guess my question has been answered without me having to ask.**

"**Well would you like to come to our house for a while then?" My dad asked politely. I always thought he didn't like Edward but I guess since he found out about Haylie and who her dad is he's trying to be nice. Plus he knows Edward is a vampire and doesn't want him to get angry and bite him.**

"**I would be honoured Mr Swan as long as Bells and Haylie ride with me if you wouldn't mind." I could tell Edward was trying to get on my dad's good side just knowing that made me love him more than before which I don't think is possible.**

"**Of course Edward. Also it's Richard from now on seen as you are virtually part of the family now, which makes you my son-in-law." My dad spoke with a smile on his face which I never thought I would see.**

"**Well I'll get the car seat and bring it over to your car. Izzy you take Haylie and I'll be over in a second." He said. I took her from him and walked over to Edward's Volvo. True to his word my dad came over with the car seat. I got Haylie buckled up, then I got in the front passenger seat and Edward set off.**

**B.S-E.C-H.C-B.S-E.C-H.C-B.S-E.C-H.C-B.S-E.C-H.C-B.S-E.C-H.C**

**When we got to my new home till college Edward insisted on getting Haylie out of the car while me and my dad got mine and Haylie's luggage. When I walked into the living room I immediately dropped the bags I was holding because of the figure sitting on the sofa just sat there grinning. For the millionth time today I was speechless. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Heartbreak

**I don't own anything from Twilight.**

**Love Hidden In Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"**Well, if it isn't little miss Isabella Swan." He stated while grinning. "It's been too long." And with that I ran into his awaiting arms.**

"**Jacob Black what have I told you about calling me Isabella. You know I hate it!" I moaned. "Can't you just call me Iz like you used to?" I asked with a very cute pout on my face. I knew he would say yes he always caves in when I do my special pout.**

"**ok…" He got interrupted by the sound of small feet running into the room.**

"**MOMMY!" Haylie shouted. If only I had a camera. Jacob's face was hilarious, his jaw hanging down. It looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Mommy, Edward says he needs your help on where our stuff is going and he also wants to know where the bed is going seen as you don't need it. So he can put the couch in." She finished short of breath. She spoke really fast, one of the things she picked up as a vampire. I'm guessing Jacob didn't get most of what she said.**

"**Well, tell Edward that if he wants to ask me something he should come down stairs and ask me himself and not get my daughter to do the dirty work for him." I exclaimed. All of a sudden I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a soft pair of lips kiss the only bit of bare skin showing on my shoulder. As soon as I knew it was Edward a smile made it's way to my face.**

"**Here baby." Edward breathed into my ear. God, it was nice having him back. I don't know how I went so long without him around and being in his arms. Even if his skin is as cold as ice, but mine and Haylie's is the same so it doesn't matter. **

"**Ewww." Was all I heard coming from Haylie's mouth. It was then I remembered Jacob was it the room. That was until Haylie interrupted my thoughts once again. "Dat's nasty mommy. I dwn't need to see dat!" Haylie exclaimed. All I could do was shake my head at her while smiling in the process.**

"**Jacob this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward this my best friend Jacob." It felt like there was a lot of awkward tension between the two of them. The only thing is I don't know why. Next thing I know Edward unwraps his arms from around me and walks out the room. With Haylie at his feet. "What the hell was that all about?!" I questioned Jacob. All he did was look down to the floor. "Jacob tell me now!" I screamed. He finally spoke up.**

"**You could say that me and Edward are enemies. Our families have been for centuries now." That really confused me.**

"**What do you mean 'enemies'?" Instead of answering my question he gets up and walks out. Also from hearing a door slam I gathered he'd left the house. So I got up and walked to the kitchen to make my dad's dinner seen as me and Haylie don't eat human meals we usually go hunting for animals every fortnight or so. I decided I would ask Edward what Jacob meant later on.**

**B.S-E.C-H.C-B.S-E.C-H.C-B.S-E.C-H.C-B.S-E.C-H.C-B.S-E.C-H.C-B.S-E.C-H.C**

**I'm now lying on my couch waiting for Edward to get back from his house. He went to tell his family he was staying over. Just as I was about to get up to check on Haylie. Edward walked in with her on his hip. There was no emotion in his eyes. I could usually read him but now it seems like he's trying to block me from seeing what he feels. There's definitely one emotion he's feeling. Upset. I don't need to look in his eyes to know that. It's obvious by the way he looks at me. I finally speak up. "Haylie why don't you go and see where grandad is and ask him if he will take you to the park for a bit?" I asked her.**

"**Ok mommy, wuv wou." She came up and give me a hug before skipping out of the room. All I could do was stare at her retreating figure. All of a sudden I felt the seat next to me gain extra weight. When I looked over I noticed Edward was sat at the far end of the sofa. I decided I would start the convocation off seen as it looked like Edward didn't know what to say. Neither did I but I said the first thing that came to my head.**

"**What went on earlier?" I asked him. He seemed hesitant to answer.**

"**It doesn't matter, just forget about it." He said.**

"**But the thing is I can't forget it." I sighed. "My boyfriend and my best friend being enemies isn't something I will forget anytime soon." I tried to say as calmly as possible.**

"**Well we are, so just get over it and move on!" His voice getting loader with every word he spoke. Without warning I started to cry. I noticed his eyes softening. He came over and tried to give me a hug. But I pushed him away and went into the only free corner of the room. While holding my knees to my chest I carried on crying. The tears just wouldn't stop coming. I knew Edward was staring at me I could feel his eyes burn holes through my skin. I vaguely heard his please for forgiveness but my head took over my heart. My heart was telling me to forgive him and I would be back in his arms, which I loved. But some how my head was stronger. It was telling me to ignore him and let him sit there. I swear I heard him crying also but I daren't look at him or my heart might break even more than it already was. **

**Will Bella go with her heart or her head? You'll have to wait for chapter 4 to find out her choice.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you. **


	4. Love All Around

**I Don't Own Anything From Twilight**

**Love Hidden In Darkness**

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Day**

**Bella's P.O.V**

**I must of zoned out because when I came back from Bella's world it was light. All of a sudden Haylie ran in through the door and jumped on me whilst hugging me. I only just noticed I was lying on the sofa someone must of moved me in the middle of the night. "Mommy are you coming down for bweakfast? Edward made pancakes!" Haylie exclaimed enthusiastically. All I could do was laugh before replying.**

"**Sweetie, have you forgotten mommy doesn't have the same as you?" Her face was so cute I wish my camera was in my hand.**

"**Oh yeah. I forgoted about dat." I heard the door open and there leaning on the door frame was Edward. I decide last night, whilst in Bella's world, I'm not going to forgive him. I could see the look of hurt in his eyes. I think he only felt hurt because I was. When I lived in forks before it was the same whatever I felt he usually did, we've always connected for some reason which is totally unknown. He opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it again, afraid I would start crying like last night.**

"**Hey chick why don't you go eat your pancakes? Or they will go cold!" In a split second she was out of the door like a bolt of lightning. All I could do was stare at the door she'd exited from, not wanting to look up at Edward. "Don't expect me to fall out with Jacob just because you two don't get along. If that's what you do expect then you can walk out of this door and never come back!" I spoke without lifting my head. I heard a sigh from in front of me.**

**Edward's P.O.V**

**It was so painful to see so much hurt in Bella's eyes also knowing I was the cause of all her pain made it so much worse. "I would never expect you to do anything Bells. You make your own decisions, I don't make them for you." I hope she believes me if not the knife that is in my heart will cut even deeper. The knife has been there since last night, not literally but mentally, just knowing I hurt her makes it feel like there is one there. For the first time since Haylie left the room she looked at me. Unfortunately there was more hurt and pain in her eyes than I originally thought. Out of the blue she pounced on me. Before I could respond I felt her lips on mine whilst her arms wound around my neck. With her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of my neck. I finally responded and started to kiss back. Whilst I circled my arms round her waist. Without knowing we started to lie down on the sofa, with me on top. Just when I was about to take her blouse off her dad shouted up the stairs.**

"**Izzy, Alice and Jasper just called she said she will be round in a few minutes and that you should stop whatever your doing with Edward! Plus she said make sure you look appropriate!" He exclaimed up the stairs. I couldn't help but groan as well as burying my head in the curve of her neck. Bells just giggled at my actions whilst pushing me off her in the process.**

"**Come on lover boy, get yourself sorted before your sister gets here." She spoke with such grace. So I did as I was told as usual so she didn't force me but in actual fact that sounds quite sexy. Stop Edward! I need to get rid of these improper thoughts. The only problem is having a girlfriend that gorgeous and sexy it makes the task virtually impossible!**

**Bella's P.O.V**

**I could tell he was on another planet because he hadn't got up yet. A car pulled up outside and suddenly Edward shot up and sorted his clothes out it was a hilarious site to see. I'd already sorted my self out so I looked ok. All I could hear was 'Hi , bye ' from downstairs which I presumed was Alice. Without warning I was pushed to the floor in a death hug. "Nice to see you to Alice!" I tried to get out whilst my lungs were being squashed.**

"**Alice let go of her before you kill her." Edward stated luckily she did and helped me up after as well. I walked over to Jasper and gave him a hug before shuffling my way back over to Edward and taking his hand in mine.**

"**Eddie she wouldn't of killed me I can't die, remember?" I questioned him. He realized I was right, as usual.**

"**Your right little miss smarty pants but please don't call me Eddie I hate it. It's what Alice calls me to piss me off." He moaned. I snuggled into his side. I could feel Alice staring at us like she used to, only this time in confusion.**

"**What do you mean you can't die?!" She asked. I started laughing.**

"**Alice I'm a vampire like you. So is Haylie." Before Alice could say anything Haylie ran in. Alice's face was another which would of bin hilarious to take a picture of and put in my photo album.**

"**Mommy I'm bored and you avn't intwoduced me to dese peoples." She blabbered on about.**

"**This baby is Alice and Jasper. Edward's brother and sister." I replied. She kept wriggling about in my arms so I put her down on the floor. She slowly started to scuffle forward so that she was stood in front of them.**

"**Hi I'm Haylie Vesper Peyton Cullen. It's nice to meet you" She spoke so politely I felt so proud. Edward squeezed my side, I looked up at him and he was smiling back down at me. Knowing she was our daughter, I couldn't be more happy with the way she is. Alice seemed to have clicked she was an aunty. So her and Jasper were playing and talking with her a lot. I am truly happy like I used to be but even more now I have Haylie as well.**

**7 hours later**

**It was finally time for them to go. Whilst Alice was hugging me she whispered in my ear "I'm proud of you. Make sure you visit regularly." I just nodded my head. She already knew I couldn't go long without wanting to see her. And with that they left. Unfortunately I have school tomorrow so I will see a lot of the people I left behind two years ago again. Wish me luck!**

**What will happen tomorrow at school? You'll have to wait till chapter 5 to find out.**

**Please review I love to hear you view on it and if it needs any improving or just some ideas for the next chapter.**

**Thank you. **


	5. Pervert Alert

**I Don't Own Anything From Twilight**

**Love Hidden In Darkness**

**Chapter 5**

**The Next Day**

**Bella's P.O.V**

**It's 6 o'clock in the morning I suppose I better get ready for school. I reached over to my wardrobe for the first time since yesterday morning. Only now had I noticed that Alice had put a lot of designer and I must say gorgeous clothes in my wardrobe. I picked out a white blouse; some dark wash, boot cut jeans; my red lace lingerie set and some red ballet pumps. Once all the items were collected I went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was out of the shower, dry and all dressed I decided I would curl my hair. Go for a new look. I got back to my bedroom and there sat on my couch was Edward with his jaw hanging down nearly touching the floor. I guess you could see my bra through the blouse. I strode over to him. Put my index finger under his chin and closed his mouth for him. "You nearly had flies going in your mouth if I didn't close it for you." I spoke. He finally found his voice.**

"**Y…you l…look incredible!" He exclaimed. I felt his eyes examining my body from head to toe.**

"**Why thank you." I mentioned before walking out of the door leaving him sat there. A few seconds later I felt his arms snake around my waist. "Finally got your butt of the couch and stopped staring at me?" I questioned him. **

"**No I carried on staring at you but I did get my butt of the couch so I could stare." All I could do was giggle at him and his actions.**

"**Come on lets get in the car so we can get to school." I stated. Once I was at the car Edward held my door open for me. Then got in the drivers side and we were of to Forks High School.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At Forks High School**

**Once I stepped out of Edward's Volvo I was bombarded in a vice grip hug. I can only guess it was Emmett and Rosalie because of how strong it was. "Emmett let go of her I want to give her a hug as well!" I presumed it was Alice that whined.**

"**Alright, but it's not fair you already saw her yesterday." Emmett stated. I was finally free and able to move. "Sorry about nearly killing you Bella." He said whilst looking at the floor.**

"**It's ok Em you can't kill me." He just stared at me in confusion. Alice leaned over to him and Rosalie and told them why. Emmett just grinned but Rosalie looked disappointed. "What's wrong Rose?" I asked her. Only she didn't answer she just walked over towards the main entrance.**

"**I'll tell you later." Edward whispered to me. All I could do was nod my head. We all started to walk into school, I noticed nearly everyone was staring at me. Like they'd seen a ghost. They looked especially surprised to see me in Edward's arms again. I just want to go home and be with Haylie whilst watching movies. Just having mother daughter time.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At Lunch**

**Once we were sat at the lunch table I noticed that all the eyes in the lunch room were on me. Only there was one persons eyes I noticed had the strongest stare. Mike Newton. There were flicks of lust flashing in his eyes, without warning Mike stood up and started to walk my way. Edward's fists started to clench on his knees and his mouth tightened shut. "Hey sex on legs." Mike spoke flirtatiously while put his hand on the inside of my left thigh. Emmett was sat on the other side of the table grinning at Edward.**

"**I would appreciate if you took your hand off my leg thank you." I spoke as calmly as I could. Emmett was having a field day with the scene that was playing out in front of him. He looked like he was about to burst out with laughter.**

"**You know you want me baby. Plus you look so sexy in those clothes." He attempted to whisper huskily in my ear.**

"**I knew those clothes I brought you Bella would come in handy!" Alice stated enthusiastically. I noticed Jessica staring at me in jealousy. Edward didn't seem to like Alice's statement but tried to ignore her from then on.**

"**Wait Bella Swan!" He mentioned shocked. I just nodded my head. "I didn't know you were back in t…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because I little girl came running in and jumped on my lap.**

"**Haylie get back here young lady!" I realised was my dad stating annoyed. My baby girl just buried her head in my hair to hide from her grandad. Afraid he would shout at her.**

"**It's ok dad. I don't mind." I said to calm him. For the first time the cafeteria was silent. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were looking after Haylie while I was at school?" I questioned. Haylie had moved into Edward's arms whilst I was talking to my dad.**

"**Well she wanted to come and see mommy. As well after a while her persistent moans were doing my head in and the school said I could." He finally finished.**

"**What do you mean 'she wanted to come and see mommy'?" Mike spoke up. I sighed knowing I would have to explain again.**

"**This is my 15 month old daughter Haylie." I said. I looked over at her in Edward's arms, she looked so content with him. I knew it would be round school in no time that I had a daughter but I'd just have to deal with it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After School**

**Me, Edward and Haylie walked over to the Volvo. Once we were all inside we were on our way to Edward's home to visit Carlisle and Esme. I'd only got out of the car when Esme sprinted up to me pulling me into one of her gentle hugs compared to the one I got this morning. "I've missed you so much Esme!" I exclaimed.**

"**We have to love I don't think I'd seen Edward so depressed." once she finished I looked over at Edward, who had his eyes on the floor. Haylie brought me back from my thoughts which she's been doing a lot recently.**

"**Mommy where are we?" She spoke shyly.**

"**This baby is Edward's home and his mommy Esme." I told her. Esme invited us in. Edward was holding Haylie's hand while she was shuffling her way inside the house. Once indoors I helped take her jacket off. When I looked up there stood Carlisle in front of me just smiling. He pulled me into a hug which in my perspective lasted just a little bit to long. I disregarded my last thought and made my way over to Edward and Haylie. "This is Edwards daddy baby girl." I told her in a soft manner. All she did was nod her head and hide behind Edward's legs.**

"**She's adorable Bella! You can so tell Edward…" Edward quickly put his hand over her mouth to stop her from continuing. All she did was look at me in confusion.**

"**She doesn't know." Edward quickly whispered into her ear.**

"**Mommy when are we going hunting again? I want to try to get a mountain lion this time." Haylie mentioned enthusiastically. Esme gave me a look to say 'Is she?'. All I did was nod. Carlisle and Esme then understood why she asked when were going to hunt. I thought it was about time I answered her before she got even more impatient.**

"**Probably in a few days sweetie." She seemed happy now, luckily. One thing is for sure. I can't wait to drop Haylie off at Alice's and have some alone time at home with Edward. Plus I want to get away from Carlisle, he keeps staring at me which is making me feel quite self conscious at the moment.**

**What will happen next? Is Carlisle interested in Bella? You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out.**

**Thank you for reading, I'd love for you to review. If I don't get 5 reviews I'm not carrying on writing because it doesn't seem like anyone is interested in my story. I'm putting an author's note up very soon explaining some stuff you should all know. Lv Rachii xoxox **


	6. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note**

**Sorry guys for doing this but I thought you should know I haven't been friends with Hannah for a few months now so that means she won't be helping me with my stories anymore so now I can take full credit for them. I know my stories aren't the greatest so if you think that to I don't mind if you tell me I will class it as constructive criticism.**

**I'm hoping you guys will still read my stories. I look forward to hearing from you fellow readers.**

**Ttyl. Lv Rachii xoxox**


End file.
